Mutant History
Preface The recent dates are given regarding the comics' edition. Due to the sliding timescale, the temporal connections (sometimes stated in the comics) may be incoherent outside of the comics context. Those dates can also be replaced if proven in comics (or handbooks) to be different from the publication dates. to be noted that the chronological order is based on proved facts: Therefor, some mutants among them The Forever Man, Garbha-Hsien and Nicodemus, may be the first mutants, but aren't listed as such to a lock of consistent information. The mutant population have varied on Earth-616, climbing to millions and decreasing to a few hundred individuals. To be noted that among the Non-Human Mutants, Gaia is at least 17.000 years old. Pre- and early History Origins It can be assumed that the mutants are originated from the Ape-Men modified by Oneg the Prober during the First Host of the Celestials. In 1983, it was still unknown from governmental source what was the source of the mutation. ; Year of publication On Earth, mutants have existed for thousands of years, ; Namor's entry often explained through magic or folk beliefs. Dawn of Man A few individuals have been stated to be among the first mutants, originated from the beginnings of human live (although their origin remains unclear as far): ]] * Seemingly one of the first mutants, possibly the first, according to Iron Man, it is possible that the first mutant was the Forever Man, who claimed to have lived 10 000 lives, although it may be an hyperbole or an underestimation, * Hungry, possibly the "ultimate primal mutant" (or a demonic entity) from the dawn of humanity, having existed as long as the human species. Hyborean Age The first recorded (with a clear date) human mutant on Earth was Selene, born in Central Europe 17,000 years ago, "after the Oceans swallowed Atlantis" and "before the rise of the sons of Aryas". She was active during the Hyborean Age (roughly 14,000 BC to 10,000 BC), and even clashed with Kulan Gath over 10,000 years ago. Biblical Times: The Neyaphem and Cheyarafim For years, it was thought that the mutants were only a handful individuals at the first stages of humanity. in a mass grave]]That theory was proven wrong by the discovery, in 2003, of a mutant civilization built "many many centuries earlier than Mayan, Aztec or Moche"; Carbon dating has stated that the age of the mutant remains found in Isla des Demonas to be 15.000 years old (When neolithic revolution and domestication of animals by humans dates back to 9000BC) and long before the rise of the Egyptian empires, an ancient and advanced mutant civilization predating all other known civilizations. Among those mutants, called Neyaphem, who enslaved humanity was Azazel, calling himself Satan. He and his kind were repelled to another dimension by the "Angels", the Cheyarafim, another early group of mutants. Among the other Neyaphem to be trapped were also Ydrazil. Until 400 A.D. Ancient Egypt Many of the early recorded mutants were active during the antique Egypt, including communities, groups and families: * The Man (eventually known as "Demon") and others of his kind (named the same way) were activated by Uranium pits. They were active at least since Ancient Egypt time. * En Sabah Nur, who stated himself to be the first mutant (and thought to be) (his name meaning "The First One"), although Selene predated him of 5.000 years at least. He was reportedly born 5.000 years ago, in Egypt, during the First Dynasty (30th century B.C.). * After him, many powered individuals among his descendants, the Clan Akkaba, were witnessed in positions of powers in Egypt. * The Forever Man was one of the first mutants on Earth, has possibly lived 10.000 lives and was active at least in Ancient Egypt times. * Anath-Na Mut was active in 1275 B.C. Rome * Decimus Furius activated his powers in Rome in 281, seemingly a young boy or an adolescent then. * At least a member of the Clan Akkaba was active in the sack of Rome. ; It is unknown in which sack of Rome Asia and middle east * Garbha-Hsien was stated to be one of the oldest, even by External standards. He himself said that he was already old when the continents shook. He met En Sabah Nur in the Ho-Lo Shan Mountains of Northern Mongolia in the 12th century. * Crule prayed Ishtar and Mitra and consequently was possibly born at least in the beginning of AD. * Sanjar Javeed was active in 325. Others * Nicodemus was said to be centuries old, and "as old as the mountains". The Neo At some point, many generation ago, some mutants secluded themselves from mankind, hoping to inherit Earth once the humans would have destroyed themselves. They hid that way for centuries. The exact time of this seclusion is unknown. Medieval Period In the 12th century, during the Crusades, Bennet du Paris encountered in Akkaba the mutants Sahreed and The Scarab, before activating himself. The Proto-Mutants Around 6 to 7 hundred years ago, : The DNA was estimated to 7 hundred years by Dr. Hunter : Ister is told to be about 665 years old a population of three hundred "Proto-Mutants" (a "early" form of mutants with "less evolved" X-Genes) lived in mountains of Crimea. Due to a plague epidemic affecting humans but not those mutants, the later were targeted by the former, seeking for a cure or simply because of fear and anger, and were eventually all killed. It isn't known yet how far the origin of the Proto-Mutants started. The Changelings Another form of "early mutants" was also existing at the same period, with notably Dafydd ap Andras, active at least in 1347. This kind was characterized by early appearance of powers, and allegedly leading the way to the modern mutants with puberty-induced mutation. From Renaissance to late 18th century Gideon activated in 1492, travelling to America as part of Columbus expedition. The Clan Akkaba allegedly had also at least a member on the Mayflower journey to America, in 1620. At least a member of the Clan Akkaba was active in the guillotines executions during the French Revolution, ; Seemingly the First French Revolution of 1789–1799. around 1789-1799. At some point, presumably between the 13th and 18th centuries, the immortal mutant Laslo Magzel was active in Slorenia. ]] The Dark Sisterhood The fall in 1660 of a radioactive meteorite next to Hamburg, Germany affected Hans Knoblack, who had three children in America, themselves "affected": * Gloria, born in 1673, possibly active (hung as a witch) in june 1692. * William was born in 1675, and disappeared after 1700, possibly already activated at this time, and confirmed to be soon after. * Fiona Knoblach was born in 1680. Fiona married in 1707 and had three daughter. Her husband died five years later, and she soon remarried to another man and had three other daughters before he died in 1718. She remarried in 1720 to a third and had a seventh daughter. In 1780, Fiona had around twenty grandchildren and sixty great-grandchildren, mostly girls. It is unknown how many were mutants. 19th century More and more mutants started to appear: * Candra was active centuries ago, at least in 1887. * Jonas Graymalkin activated two hundred years ago. * Ichisumi first activated in 1833. * Akkaba member Kabar Brashir was born in the 1850th. ; In 1897, he mentioned he first met Apocalypse 36 years ago (in 1861) when he was a child. * Tobias Messenger was born in 1859 and activated circa 1878 at 19 years. * Jeb Lee activated in 1863. * Amanda Mueller was apparently born around 1860. * John Howlett Jr. died in 1897. ; Wolverine's entry * Frederick and Hamilton Slade, their mother Margaret Slade, Jack Starsmore, Kabar Brashir and dozens other members of the Clan Akkaba were active mutants in 1897, but their numbers were reduced to a handful. * Absalom activated in 1896. * Victor Creed was born in the late 19th century. * Clara and Saul Creed were born at least in the end of 19th century, and were already adult in 1907. * James Howlett was born in the end of the 19th century, and activated in 1900. * Irene Adler was born in the 19th century, possibly in the end of it since she was active in 1936. From 1840 to 1870, there was a small yet significant increase in the mutant population, followed from to 1870 to 1890 by an equivalent decrease and the start of an exponential increase. Some others are identified as being one century old, but may in fact be much older: * Ogun, believed to be a mutant, is at least one century old, was active in the 1910's but, according to other reports, was already alive in the early part of the 17th century. * Elias Bogan was stated to have been alive for at least one century, but could have been the inspiration for the original, founding chapter of the Hellfire Club, in the 1780's. * Silas Burr was accounted to be born in Canada toward end of 19th century, but he is also tied to possible murders back in 1828. Essex Men & Freaks, Seers & Over-Men, Wonders In 1859, Nathaniel Essex looked for "freaks" and was shown a collection of some of them by the Marauders during his search for the ones with the Great Mutation, the right "Essex Factor", the "Essex Men". In 1906 in San Francisco, the local branch of the Hellfire Club, led by Molyneux, assembled a league of "seers", "sensitives" and psychics, who were both in his vision "the first step" to the "Over-Men", and a way to detect them. He also stated that using those, he had been able to find out some of those Over-Men. The concept of Over-Men was inspired by both Charles Darwin and Nietzsche's works. In 1907 in New York lived many powered beings, named "Wonders". among them Klara Prast, a mutant. It is unknown if some of those "freaks" and "Wonders" (except for Klara) and part or all of the seers were indeed mutants. 20th century: The Modern Mutant Race There was an exponential increase in the mutant population from 1890 and through the 20th century. Mutants became a statistically significant population around that time, and it is considered that the "modern mutant race" is only a century old. Among the possibly or confirmed members of this modern mutants are: * Silver Fox was active in the 1910's. * Circa 1910, Tobias Messenger had gathered at least three other activated mutant adults, who participated to [WWI and died within the 10 following years. * Raven Darkholme was active in the early 20th century. and at least in 1921. * Klara Prast was active before 1907. * Rutherford Princeton III was born around 1902, ; He stated to be 43 years old at time Nagasaki was bombed. but activated only at 96 years old. * Doctor Nemesis was born the 1st of December 1906, and is considered among the first modern mutants. * Robert Frank was born circa 1910th-1920th and was active in 1942. * Adriana Soria was born at least in 1920th and was active in WWII. * Namor, born in 1920, is considered the "first of the first mutant boom" (he is also considered sometimes as the very first mutant erroneously). * Namora / Aquaria Neptunia was born circa 1921. * Magneto was born in 1920th. * Jacqueline Falsworth was born circa the end of the WWI and was active at least in 1942. * Ethan Edwards activated at puberty, and was a lieutenant in US Army during WWII. * The original members of the Promise (save Simon Lestron) Gene Bitner, Craig Farnsworth and Ernest Scope were adults and activated mutants in the 50's. * Amahl Farouk was active at least in 1936, but said himself that he is lived since the dawn of humanity. * John Greycrow was active at least in 1944. * Experiment N2 was created in 1944, cloned from Namor's blood. ** In order to create Experiment N2, Sinister used the blood of some Nazi concentration or death camps prisoners. It is unclear if those prisoners were mutants. * Simon Lestron was born in 1945. During WWII, mutants were still publicly largely unknown. Post-WWII * Daken was born in 1946. * Robert Frank Jr. was born in 1950, but was placed in stasis for years. * Gloria Dayne was born in 1950. * Namorita Prentiss was born in 1958, cloned from her "mother" Namora. * Christoph Nord was active at least in 1961. * John Wraith was active at least in 1961. * Arkady Rossovich was active at least in 1968. A popular explanation for this marked growth is the proliferation of nuclear technologies in the modern era. Mutants were stile seemingly unknown from the public around 1954, while scientists knew of it in 1956. During those years and the time Steve Rogers was frozen, the climate towards mutants shifted to hostility. 21st century Before the Sentinel Massacre A mutant baby boom occurred in 2001, linked by Hank McCoy to his feline form Secondary Mutation. It was stated (in 2001) that the descendants of Fiona Knoblach were nearly thirty thousands, with a least part of them forming the Dark Sisterhood, selected among powerful members of her descendants. It is unknown how many were mutants. It was also discovered at the same time that the Extinction Gene (a gene turning on when an "entire species is about to be turned off by Mother Nature") present among the human genome was slowly pushing them towards extinction, and that humans would be extinct within three, maybe four generations, and mutants (or something even stranger) would replace them. Sentinel Massacre: Genosha's destruction Before the Wild Sentinels attack on Genosha, occurred the same year, the mutant population was estimated at 16 millions on Genosha. Almost all of them killed during the raid. Charles Xavier witnessed the event on Cerebra, with a population (on his monitor) falling from 16,521,063 to 763 or less. The body count estimated by Purity was of 16,743,618, then a "Mutie Death Count" of 17,483,229, presumably including the few humans victims. It was later stated that Bolivar Trask, as the inventor of the Sentinels, killed 16,521,618 mutants, but it is unknown how much of these victims are not included in the Genosha attack. It was stated to be 15 million victims by Cyclops, seemingly as a simplification. All of Genosha's population wasn't wiped out, as Xavier picked up a few signals using Cerebra. It was stated that more than half of the world known mutant population died during the Sentinels attack. * Prior to M-Day, it was estimated that from one in 25,000 to one in 10,000 persons were mutants (numbers depend on the area; mutants tend to congregate in cities). An estimated 20,000 mutants lived in the United States, and 250,000 to 500,000 worldwide (some estimates place the number at twice that). After the Sentinel Massacre Soon after that event, yet another rise in mutant birth occurred, tied to solar flares. One year before the passing of the Superhuman Registration Act, a census revealed that mutant population would overtake humans within the 10 to 20 years. ; The 198's entry House of M, M-Day & Decimation In the middle of the 2000's, due to the reality manipulations of the Scarlet Witch, Earth-616 was turned into the House of M, a world with a majority of mutants. Soon after, at 11.15, a Tuesday morning (In New York City) or off-coast of Callao, Peru, at 3:00 PM in the afternoon of November 2nd, the Witch cast another spell, "No More Mutants", depleting the mutant population. Along with this loss of the X-Gene among the former active mutants, the birthrate flatlined as well, with "almost none" birth. Initial count, oversimplifications & errors The M-Day took that population down to a few hundred, as most of the mutants were depowered and some others were killed in the loss of their powers. At the time of the Decimation, The US Government estimated a number of [[:Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198)|'198' mutants]], cataloged, but acknowledged that there were a few thousands, ; X-Men's entry around 300 individuals who were recognized as mutants, and Tony Stark admitted that a low estimation had been produced. Dani Moonstar stated that there were 198 known mutants, but others had remained off the grid until then, including Jonas Graymalkin or Leon Nunez, but also known mutants, like the [[Mary Walker (Earth-616)|'"199th mutant"']], off the record of the 198 as part of a deal with the government, or Wiz Kid who hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database.Statement that author Christos N. Gage stated it/ The 198/"less than 200" estimation was although often used as the correct number, as well as "9/10" or "two hundred remaining mutants". A Cerebro estimated a decrease of 91.4% of the world's mutant population in the moments after the M-Day, when Tony Stark stated (after the Civil War) that over 99,99% of the mutants were. ; X-Men's entry It was often stated that "90%" or "over" ; X-Factor Investigations's entry of the mutants lost their powers. It was stated that a million mutants or more were depowered on M-Day. In the sole Xavier Institute, the mutant students count went from 182 to 27. Many mutants thought to be depowered were later revealed to be powered, having hidden their mutant powers or/and their presence to the world, while many of the still-powered were killed during the violence following the depoweration. Those different counts, along with the low number of individuals made some situations very risky and absurd: * At Matt Landru (one of the 198), Bishop stated that 10 percent of the world's mutants were present. * The twenty-five students of the Xavier Institute represented about one-eighth the mutant population in the world. The sum of the mutants of the Institute represented one-quarter of Earth's mutant population when Hulk attacked. By powers ; That statement was seemingly restricted to the Xavier Institute, mentioned during a discussion on the healers' efforts to restore X-Genes This statement obviously forgot Angel's blood. }} }} and seemingly Pixie. }} From the Messiah Complex to the Schism Eventually, baby Spalding (later known as Hope) was born, the first mutant birth and activation since M-Day. After that event people , like Forge created his "New Mutants", in order to repopulate the world with mutants, but all were seemingly killed after going through a Ghost Box. When Eli Bard, under orders of Selene, used his Techno-Organic Virus to resurrect deceased mutants, the population grew back to 1,652,106 mutants world-wide, thanks to mutants who had died before M-Day but with active X-Genes. Caliban estimated that population to a million mutants. They soon returned to death as they were sacrificed for Selene to ascend as a goddes. After Necrosha and the loss of many mutant lives, Doctor Nemesis stated that the mutant population consisted of 181 individuals. After the Schism, Cyclops confirmed that less than two hundred mutants were alive and powered. Second Coming, the Lights and after On June 2010,Publication year of the issues before the 17, : Steve Rogers stated he had decorated Cyclops "recently", the apparition of new mutants occurring the night after it, after the return of Hope from the future and a battle where mutants danced with final extinction, five new mutants appeared around the world. Soon after, one year after the M-Day, the Neo of the Guardian Clan came to Utopia to find answers for their own Decimation, and all of their kind were seemingly slaughtered across the world by the Evolutionaries. The five Lights were followed by a sixth, then a Seventh Light, respectively unactivated until puberty and suicided as a result of his mutation. Another mutant birth was witnessed, from the mutant Wolfsbahne: Tier. David Michael Gray produced at least a few clones of Proto-Mutants, but all were killed after he committed suicide. Post-AvX Since the dispersion of the Phoenix, there is been no clear determination of the mutant population, but new mutants are to be counted at least in dozens. 'List of Living Mutants' Here is a list of known, living, powered mutants, List of Living Mutants. References Category:Mutants